Win,Lose or Draw
by snoopylover60
Summary: Bella has loved Edward for along time. She decides to give him a little Christmas present to tell him exactly how she feels.


Unfortunately I own nothing, I am just playing under Stephanie Meyers Christmas tree!

BPV

I was in love with Edward Cullen!

Yep, I said it.

I am in love with Edward Cullen..

( without having a small panic attack.)

Now if you ask my bff, Alice, his sister. She would have told you this along time ago. She also said that he loved me too.

But, I didn't think so.

So I had decided to take matters in my own hands and before we went back to college for our last semester, I was gonna tell him just how I felt and let the chips fall where they may. I was tired of waiting for him to see me as anything other than

_**Bella**_.

Alice quiet friend.

Emmett's other sister. Rosalie other bff.

Him and his family had move to Forks when we were a juniors in high school.

We had been friends and back up-dates.

Buddy's.

Alice, and I were besties.

Emmett was my big, bear of a brother. His wife Rosie, my other bff!

Esme, their Mom, became my other mother and Carlisle, was like a second Dad. They were great. I loved them all.

His family became my family.

Anyway, five years later, I am still waiting on hornyward to make a move on me!

It seem like he was with someone new every other day.

His player rep was alive and strong. Or maybe that is my jealously and insecurities' showing through.

So this Christmas I have decide to change things up. With the help of my girls I was going to get Edward attention one way or the other.

So here is my plan.

_**1. Kidnap him.**_

_** him to a chair that is bolted to the floor **_

_**3. Do the pole dance that I have been working on for the last 4 months. **_

_**Yea, you guessed it. I can't dance. **_

_**Hell I can barely walk across the floor with out doing a face dive some days.) **_

_**4. Admit my feelings for him, and hopefully get lucky. **_

_**(Or turn in transfer paper for the next 6 months of class's online.)**_

_**5. Dance for him. Tell him how I feel and go from there. Be it running back to U-dub in shame or ? Online classes for the last semester? While I hide somewhere to lick my wounds. Or maybe, hopefully find out the he likes me too. Like Alice and Rose and his mom say's he does.**_

Rosalie and Alice and Angela and I all took Pole/Lap dancing classes together.

Rose had Emmett, and a spare bedroom with a pole installed for him for Christmas.

Jasper, Alice's husband had just bought a club and was remodeling it.

Yea, it had a pole in it.

And Angela said she was just doing it for exercise . But I knew that her and Ben had been seeing each other again… So maybe she had other plans.

As for me, I had asked Sue down at the dance studio if I could use her basement studio for few hours. She taught all forms of dancing. Ballet, line dancing, ballroom, and yep..

Pole dancing.

Just one catch, I had to get Charlie to take Sue out on a date. Which will be much easier said than done.

Charlie didn't date much, since Mom had died.

Sue was a little pushy, so this was going to be interesting. I had my work cut out for me.

But I agreed anyway.

So here I am D-day and counting. 2 days before Christmas.

I have my sexy little outfit.

I came in for one last practice session. To make sure I have everything ready to go. I didn't have to bolt a chair to the floor. I was going to use the bar, that Sue, used for advanced and adult ballet classes.

I-Pod docking station was set up and ready to go.- Check

The chair.- Check

Charles extra handcuffs-Check

Outfit in the changing room-Check

Good excuse to get Edward to come to Sue's Studio tonight.-Check, I hope.

With the help of Alice. We had managed to get Edwards calls and text rerouted to her phone. We were going to change it right before I texted him. Hoping that he got it before something else when through.

According to Alice, which we already knew he was a popular guy!

" Most of them were his ho, ho, ho's! giggling Alice. "a little holiday humor to tossed in."

"Thanks Alice, for helping me with this. Edward could end up not only hating me but be pretty pissed off at you to. I want you to know that either way this goes." I really appreicate this.. I whispered.

"Nothing going to go wrong silly, I know these things. She giggled again.

We just need to get you ready to get your man."

Doing my hair and makeup Alice had me looking pretty hot. My hair in big soft curls down my back, with a little of the front pull back and pinned to my head.

Eyes, smoky, lips, glossy pink.

Now let get you dressed she said.

"Wow this is pretty hot Miss Swan, she exclaimed.

Its Mrs. Sexy Santa, set includes a red, sparkling glitter, triangle bra top with ruffle under bust detail, white marabou trim, red satin ribbon bows, halter neck and tie back, matching mini skirt with removable garter straps, satin bow front detail, white marabou trim and a matching thong. Stockings were sheer white lace topped with little red bows at the top. These shoes feature a vibrant, red glitter with a black patent leather bow and trim detail with a white scalloped edge and 5" heel.

"You don't think this is going to far Alice? " I ask in a desperation. My nervousness, and trembling is showing through. I mean this is pretty dramatic way to get him to notice me.

"Bella, have your tried talking to my brother. I nod,

"And what happened." She continues to press.

"ummmm.. He kinda blew me off". I whisper embarrassed.

"Then what? She asked

"He kissed me on the forehead and said lets talk about this later and left my apartment. He kinda had a panicked look about him."

"No what did you say to him? Details she sighs, heavily.

"Well, I asked him if ever thought about dating one of your friends.

And he asked which one. Then I said. Hypothetical me?

And he chuckled, closing his eyes, and said so softly I almost missed it.

"if you only knew Bella."

Then his phone chirped. Looking at it, he stood. I gotta a appointment.

Kissed me on the forehead and say "talk to you soon, K?" and left with out letting me answer .

"And I haven't talked to him since. He has texted but I never opened them or texted him back. I wanted him to call me, not just a random text you know.

Which is about two weeks ago. I even drove down by myself.

I think I am making a mistake Alice. What if he see me as desperate or worse ends up hating me? The tear pricking my eyes..

"Isabella Marie, Edward loves you . He is scared of the same things you are. I promise he will not hate you." Alice assures me.

"Well , Win, Lose, or Draw.. I am all in." wiping away the stray tears.

I say, straightening my back and shoulders. Blowing out a breath.

"Lets get this show on the road."

Plugging in the last of the lights and checking the music one last time….

I sent a text to Edward, hoping that he would come to me.. Thinking he was going to be helping me.

_**E~ Help! I am at Sue Studio here in Forks. Can u come get me? ~B**_

He answered right away.

_**B~ be there in 10 min. What's up? ~E**_

_**E~ Just need your help. Please! ~B**_

EPV.

_Well damn, it the first time I have heard from Bella in a couple of weeks. With finals. I haven't called her back after the evening in her apartment. _

_She asked me if I had ever thought about dating one of Alice's friend. When I ask her which one she replies hypothetical me._

_Well hypothetically. I didn't just want to just date Bella._

_I was in love with her and didn't know how to tell her. Hell Alice knew how I felt, so did the rest of my family. They all told me to tell her. But I just didn't want my heart broken._

_She just saw me a Alice's brother. Just another member of the Cullen family. _

_Even thought Jasper, Alice's husband told me that he though Bella had feelings for me._

_So to say I was surprised to here from Bella tonight was a understatement. I had texted her solid for two weeks and had not hear word back. I mean I know that I should not have taken off like that. I really did have a appointment, I could have canceled. I wasn't ready to answer her questions._

_I just wasn't ready for her to tell me, she was just wondering or some shit. _

_I wanted Bella._

_For along time._

_Hopefully before we went back to U-dub in January we would get some of this settled._

_She didn't even ride with me back down. She drove. She hasn't done that since we started college almost four years ago_

_So here I am heading to rescue her from something she gotten herself into._

"_Bella, "I called out, as I enter the studio, _

_Downstairs Edward, I hear_

_I head down the stairs, it kinda dark. _

" _Bella where are you" I call again._

"_Edward hold this for me" Alice says._

"_Where is Bella, if your here why did she need me" I ask,_

_As I met Alice in the middle of the room. she directed me to a chair and asked me to hold a string of lights. The were laying near the floor , wrapped around this bar that was attached to the wall in front of a mirror._

_I grab the lights and look at her _"_Now what?"_

I felt the cold metal slip around my wrist, before hearing the tell-tale click of hand cuffs.

_Alice what the..? I look at her in shock. What the hell… I yell.._

"_Damn it Alice what are you doing? Unlock these right now." I yank on them to find the other one is attracted to the bar that is mounted on the wall.. _

_With one hand free. I try to grab her arm._

"_No can do baby brother, I am sure you will thank me later. She giggled as she wiggled her fingers at me "bye she calls_

"_Night Bells , call me..she yells out as she leaves the studio._

"_Bella? I call out. Can you come here, did you know that Alice had handcuffs?  
><em>

Uhh,, nothing. Not a peep out of her

_Bella why did Alice put handcuffs on me an just leave?_

_Bella, answer me… Please…  
><em>

_I notice that lights are flipped on_

_Then I heard the music start._

_Christmas music at that._

_The first strands of the music begins.. _

_The intro.. Mariah Carey song,_

_ All I want for Christmas is you started playing._

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_There is just one thing I need_**

**_I don't care about the presents_**

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_**

_Out steps Bella. _

_In a outfit that about blows my mind_

_Tiny little top with barely there nipple coverings_

_Micro mini shirt.. _

_Garter belt attached to sheer hose.._

_My pants get tighter._

_And Fuck ME …... Shoes._

_I am almost panting at the sight of her._

_Taking a loud gulp, _

_I stutter "__B.B. Bella"_

_She walks up stage and, to the pole in the center … _

_Damn I just noticed it. I guess I was to busy trying to figure out why my sister locked me up._

_As the singing starts. I am entranced by watching Bella's hip beginning to move._

_Twisting and turning, shaking and oh God. _

_A thong… she … her…. ass is bare…_

_That delectable ass… the one that I have wanted to.._

_Oh fuck me…_

_Then she begins to sing softly while _

_Dancing? my Bella,, with me watching. _

_Just Me! _

_I think my cock is going to pop right out of my pants, with one hand I adjust it. it's the hardest it has ever been.._

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**T**__**here is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come trueA**_

_**ll I want for Christmas'**_

_**Is you**_

_She saunters over to me and runs her hands through me hair._

_When I reach to her she walks away on skyscraper 5 fucking inch heels._

_I make a grab for her , but she steps out of my reach at the last second._

_Going back to the pole she begins by, climbing then grabbing and hanging on with her legs.. _

_Bending back till her hair is on touching the floor. She slides down the pole.. _

_Grabbing on and spinning and… _

_She works that fucking pole like she has been riding one all her life._

_She continues to sing,_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**And I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas Day**_

_Spinning a working the pole till I am about to lose my mind._

_My Bella, is so beautiful and so sexy! I just can get my mind to take in what I am seeing._

_She is amazing, so beautiful and fucking Sexy.._

_Sexiest fucking woman I have ever seen…._

_****_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

_Her skin is glowing, with a fine film of sweat. _

_She is so beautiful, _

_I am mesmerized._

****

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Oh**__** all the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singingI**_

_** hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking forI just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

__

_She is wrapping her legs around the pole and spins going from the top to the bottom._

_Standing up and strolling up to me while continuing to dance.. She hips swaying to and her breast are oh.. _

_She runs her hands my hair pulling on it enough to look me in the eyes._

Sing the last of the song…

****

**_Oh I just want you for my own_**

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is**_

_**You babyAll I want for Christmas is youbaby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

__

_The song ends. I am in shock.. I say nothing, breathing shallowly.._

_I say nothing. I am afraid to move a muscle to keep from attacking her._

_I stare into her eyes. So beautiful I think.._

_Bella releases my hair _

"Edward, I am in love with you. I have been trying to tell you for awhile now.

And I could never get your to listen to me. I am sorry that I kidnapped you tonight and made you watch… that…" waving her hand to the pole.

"But I wanted you to know how I felt. Where you couldn't run away again... fffrom me. She sniffles...

Tears in her eyes she continues.

"I know you don't feel this way about me. But I had to let you know.. Her face is flushed or it is a blush, either way its beautiful.

Here is the key to the cuffs.. "I.. I am so sorry…. She cry's, spinning around and attempts to run from the room_._

__

_I pick up the key and undo the cuff, thankfully only one was latched on my arm._

**"**_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I thunder, STOP!** _

_She stops before she reaches the back room. She doesn't turn around._

_I take off after her._

_Reaching her I snake my are around her waist, pulling back into my chest. One hand clasped to her bare stomach to hold her to me. My fingers touching her bare stomach. So soft._

"_This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. You are so fucking beautiful, I say.. Laying my face on her shoulder, whispering into her hair by her ear. Pushing it aside to expose her neck. With soft kisses. I pepper her neck and jaw. _

"_I loved that you wanted to show me how you felt. Gently spinning her. Cupping her chin and lifting it, to look at me_

_Bella I feel the same way._

_I want you to. For Christmas and every other day of the year. _

_I love you Bella, I always have.. _

_I look in the liquid pools of chocolate, brimming with tears._

_Don't cry love, my thumbs wiping away the tears that escape._

"But I know you don't want me Edward, why would you. I tricked you to come here.

I tricked you and now you hate me.. I know you do." she softly hiccups

.

"_I don't hate you, my sweet girl. I could never hate you. I didn't think you were ready,_

_For me. For us.. I love you my sweet sexy Christmas angel.._

_That was by far the sexy fucking thing I have ever seen. I love it._

_Please Bella… Listen to my voice. _

_I love you Isabella Marie, I always have!_

She finally looks at me. Her hands move up to my shoulders, around till they inch behind my neck, playing with my hair.

"Oh Edward, I love you to!

_Leaning down softly touching my lips to hers.. Once twice and then sucking her bottom lip and top lip using my tongue to gain access into mouth, _

_One hand running down her shoulder to capture her breast_

_The other kneading her glorious ass cheek._

_My cock grinding into her heat.. _

"_I want you Bella, I want to make love with you. _

_I want a lifetime of making love with you._

_You are it for me.._

"But all those girls you have been dating.. She asks with question in her eyes.

" Not dating.. I swear Bella, I have been tutoring them for extra money.. They say we are dating, but its only so no one know that they are struggling in chem. class and English lit.. I swear Bella, the last date I went on was with you. 3 months ago. And before that it was you..

"Honestly?

Honestly I say..

"It been going on for a long time. But why did you need extra money Edward?

_I have been saving my money for along time. I have had plan's for awhile. I just decided recently to go ahead and act on those plans my love._

_I was going to give this to you tonight at the party my folks were having. _

_I had planned to take you on a horse drawn sleigh ride._

_I was going to present you this, reaching in his jacket pocket and pulling out a Tiffany blue box, tied with a white ribbon. Gently pulled the ribbon to opened it and inside was a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring. _

_I was going to tell you that I loved you, telling you all the reasons that we should be together forever._

_ That when you wear this heart. You will know that you have my heart with you always._

_That no one would will ever love you like I do._

_No one will work as hard as I will to make you happy everyday . _

_That I want everyday of forever with you. _

_That I wanted to grow old with you. _

_And if its God will and you want. I want to have a family with you._

_ My sweet beautiful girl._

_Isabella, I love you with everything I am and everything I will be. I am only complete when I am with you._

_With my own tears on my checks, my eyes looking in the eyes of the woman that I treasure about all else._

_'sliding the ring on her finger,._

_Bella, I love you, will you marry me?_

_With a gasp, throwing her arms around my neck and we kiss._

_Breaking away sometime later, I remind her she has never answered.._

"Yes, Yes ! A thousands times yes..I love you Edward. she say after another mind blowing kiss.

_I_

_ love you to Bella. I say between kissing her again running my hands were ever there is exposed skin.._

_Bella I have a question.. I mean you are still dressed and it fucking hot outfit._

_Ummm… I stumble…_

_So, do you think I could see your dance again, I ask sheepishly_

_What? I'm guy!_

_-**Thank You for reading!**_

_**Reviews are like kisses under the mistletoe. **_

_**(**_**_All I Want For Christmas Is You lyricsSongwriters_: Walter Afanasieff, ; Mariah Carey**, ;


End file.
